finalfantasyxivroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurisutina Rintarou
Kurisutina Rintarou, or known as Christina, is a acting Field Marshal of the Upper Echelon of the Magistra Empire. She was one of Emperor Nanase's first companion during the reborn of the House of Sakamoto, and participated in many of his campaign against the Garlemaid. 'LORE' Kurisutina grew up under the protection of the green forest that surrounds Gridania with her parents and lived a fairly good life within the city. They were a poor family but Kurisutina's mother saved up every gil she could spare so she could send her daughter to the Conjurers school. She has always been the shy girl standing in the background, keeping her calm nature as she observe an situation before saying anything. Sometimes she can stay silent for a long time without saying anything and just enjoy the conversation the people nearby her is having. Growing up close to the Conjurer's Guild not so far from her house, she would always sit near a tree and watch the student conjurers practice their spells and enchantments. One day, one of the Whitemages was going to hold an lecture for the students, Kurisutina sat by the tree and watched as the Whitemage showing the students her healing ablities and enchantments, time seemed to stand still as the Whitemage twirled around with enchantments spells flying all around her. Kurisutina fell in love with the great light of pureness the Whitemage had displayed, and desided to make that her dream, to one day become a beacon of light as a Whitemage so she could aid her city and protect her borders. 'PATH OF THE WHITEMAGE' After Kurisutina came of age, she joined the Conjurers Guild and became a student herself, she now works hard and studies late at night for her dream. Many months of studying and training to defend herself with a sword in combat, she got called back to the Conj. Guild. When she arrived, everyone was in disstress because the Arch Whitemage had gone out in the woods for a simple errand with one of her students but they didnt report back in the scheduled time, and had been missing for several hours. The guild didnt have many mages left since many had left for the Little Girl's day event that was being hosted in Limsa Lominsa, so they were desperate and recalled any nearby mages from the guild. Confused and with no information Kurisutina was allowed into the inner circle of the mages with the few that had came back and was told what had happened. The few remaining mages and teachers formed small search party groups and headed out into the woods. Kurisustina was one of the few apprentice students that had real combat practice and experience that had comed back to the guild and was allowed to search by herself with her Chocobo, Solaire. She knew the woods decent enough since she had spent most of her time out there alone studying and practicing her magic. After searching through all the areas she could think of and nearby caves she spoted a bright flash of light behind the trees not far from her, she rushed over and found the Arch Whitemage defending her student from some angry elementals that had attacked them. She had studied about the elementals and knew they would not attack people without a serious reason and thought something really bad must had happened. As she rushed over, the whitemage casted an protective enchantment around herself and her student, telling Kurisutina to stay away incase the elementals desided to attack her aswell, but it was too late, one of the elementals had sensed Kurisutina coming closeby and turned to attack her. She jumped off Solaire and not before even hitting the ground the elemental threw a magic spell towards her, she barely managed to put up a protect enchantment but it shattered as soon the spell hit and threw Kurisutina backwards and knocked her down on the ground. She got up on her knees and was a bit shocked over how weak her protective enchantment were, it was something she had practiced most of all, not giving her a second to think the elemental started to throw several spells towards her. She poored all her magic energy into a protective enchantment, if it only would hold for a few second she could counter with a spell against the elemental, but with the constant bombardment of spells against her protective enchantment drained too much of her focus to even think about a counter spell. just as her protective enchantment started to crack and was about to shatter she was blinded by a large flash, the Arch Whitemage had pushed back the elementals that were attacking her and stood still whispering words Kurisutina couldnt hear and above the whitemage formed a huge white energy ball. The Arch Whitemage threw the energy ball towards the elementals and hit one of them and it started to burn in a white flame, that scared the other elementals and they started to flee. "Are you allright?" The Arch Whitemage put out her hand to help her up, "You got quite the courage to jump into combat with a elemental like that". She tells Kurisutina how they got attacked by the angry elementals when she had been trying to teach her young student about white magic but as soon she tried to cast her first white magic enchantment the elementals came outa nowhere and attacked them. She stopped for a quick pause, "Maybe...*shakes her head* nah.. cant be possible" The arch whitemage slips her hand down into her pocket, she takes out a small shining white gem. "Here, try holding this.." Kurisutina takes the gem and holds it in her hand, suddenly elementals comes out from the trees all around them, but they dont look hostile, they float slowly over to Kurisutina. They surround her in a circle and slowly floats around her, starting very slightly they hear the elementals started to sing, or what seemed like gentle soft singing. The arch whitemage and her student can only watch in awe for what is happening. The elementals starts to spin faster around Kurisutina and closer to her, forming a lightshield around her until she is all covered in a light bubble. Suddenly the bubble pops and the elementals flies in all directions, out from the light Kurisutina is floating a bit over the ground, as the light around her vanish and she lands gently down she is wearing a white robe with red markings. "T-thats the... garb of the succor!" The arch whitemage stutters out as she cant belive her eyes on what just happened. "To belive that.. the elementals must have sensed your true potential when you held the gem, it is infact a sacred gem of light only handed from whitemage to whitemage, come with me back to the Conj. Guild, there is much to explain" Kurisutina is now the new apprentice under the arch whitemage, even if the elementals sensed something big inside her that day she still need to work hard on her conjury magic and slowly adjust to the newfound whitemagic that awoke in her that day. All she ever wanted is to protect the friends that she love. 'TIME WITH THE HOUSE' During her time of being a Whitemage apprentice, Christina also greeted by Nanase Sakamoto, as he convinced her to join up with him to rebuild his Hierarchy. Overtime the two adventured together and has become very close and valued their friendship upon one another. Nanase then bestowed her to the rank of Commissar to help him control the Empire, and overtime Christina was honorably promoted to Marshal, and reaching it's highest rank of Field Marshal of the Upper Echelon. Ever since, she served Nana and Arturia faithfully.